Blood Stained Hands
by Alatriel Evanstar
Summary: An assasin s world told through the eyes of the next generation. Six years after Snakehead.
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer- Alex Rider sadly does not belong to me._ **

* * *

"Alpine Pharmaceuticals is the world leader in infectious disease research. We have made extraordinary breakthroughs in an alternative cancer treatment. And today gentleman, we are proud to tell you that we have found the cure. Now it is my great pleasure to introduce the man that made this all happen, Dr. Gregory Kinner."

A round of applause echoed through the large, windowed conference room as a rather heavyset man stood and made his way to the podium at the front of the room. He smiled,

"I don`t know how to respond to that introduction." Kinner said, running his hand through his thinning brown hair. His fellows chuckled.

"My findings, which would not have been possible without you gentleman`s patience and funding, have developed in a relatively simple cure."

"If I may be so bold as to ask, "A lilting voice inquired, "But where is this cure?"

"Right here." Kinner tapped his head, "Safe and sound."

Kinner opened his mouth to begin again, when the world exploded.

Not the world per say, but the only a large glass window directly opposite of Dr. Kinner. Glass fragments flew as he stumbled back as if struck. He kept going backwards, hitting the polished tile floor with a muffled thud. A growing pool of crimson spreading over his torso and dripping onto the cold floor as Dr. Kinner`s eyes closed for the last time.

* * *

Ever frowned, looking down at her iPod. She scrolled through the multitudes of songs, selecting one.

_No time for goodbye he said  
As he faded away…._

Ever hummed along to the music as she packed her rifle into a generic school sports bag, she stood, swinging it onto her shoulder. She jogged down the stairs and into the crowded streets of London.

_This is my last time she said  
As she faded away……_

Police sirens wailed as cruisers massed upon Alpine Pharmaceuticals. Ever paid them no mind. Even if they looked at her all they would see was a typical teenage girl wearing jeans, a fitted plain t-shirt, and carrying a sports bag. With her lean frame Ever would easily be taken as an athlete. But if one looked into her eyes, past the strands of cropped black hair that partially obscured them, they would see icy gray orbs filled with deadly purpose.

_If you want to get out alive  
Ohhh Run for your life……_

No one looked.

* * *

**A.N.- Short I know, but there will be more. Feel free to suggest anything. I`ll give you cookies. *grins* Just not bunnies, I really don`t like bunnies.**


	2. Pure Ice

**Disclaimer- I don`t own Alex Rider. If I did Yassen would have lived.**

Ever was seated in an airplane thousands of feet in the air, in a confined space where if she chose to kill somebody there would be mass hysteria which would end in her capture. She knew all of this, but if she had to hear one more verse of Hannah Montana she would shoot the girl who was so unluckily seated directly behind her.

"Attention passengers. This is your captain speaking; we will be landing in an hour." A voice crackled over the public address system.

Ever gritted her teeth, eyes pure steel. She selected another song from her iPod, letting the guitar riffs and enraged shouts drown out the pre-teen behind her, who was so obliviously close to a very slow and painful death.

She could last an hour.

The girl ended the song on a high, nasal soprano, and started another song, by Britney Spears.

Perhaps not.

* * *

_  
"Assassins do not have friends. They have contacts._

_They do not have enemies, only targets._

_They have no past, no future, only the mission._

_They have no emotions. Only the drive of the mark._

_They do not have a home, only a place of residence._

_If they have any attachments, they take their rightful place in a body bag."_

"Ah Ever dear. You made it back. No bruises? Cuts? Bloodied handkerchiefs?" A tall, red bearded man clad in a dark business suit asked, embracing her. He ignored the teenager`s stiffening.

"No Luke. Now pay up." Ever held out her hand expectantly to the head of the explosives department.

He looked affronted. "What no kind greetings? No hug?" He asked, pleading eyes locked on her cold gray ones.

Ever cocked an eyebrow, a display that usually signaled pain was to come.

"Alright Ms. Bossy britches." Luke grumbled, pulling a small case from his suit pocket. He handed it to Ever. "Happy?"

"No." Ever said coolly, turning the C.D. over in her hands.

"Come on!" Luke whined, "It took forever to find that one!" He focused his puppy eyes on her again.

"Cry me a river, build a bridge, and get over it." Ever called over her shoulder. She walked swiftly up a spiral staircase that led to the left wing of the mansion.

"The director wants to see you!" Luke shouted up at her.

Ever waved her hand dismissively, disappearing down the hallway.

* * *

Alex Rider was not happy. He had been woken up at three in the morning by armed SAS bursting into his apartment, disrupting the little sleep he ever got. Dragged into an armored car, taken where else but the bank and been directed to Mr. Blunt`s office. So here he was. And Mr. Blunt was absent.

Alex had changed in the six years since he had first been in this office. He now stood at roughly six feet, muscles had somewhat filled out his wiry frame, so he appeared more lean and not super built, unlike the SAS officers that had woken him. That lock of blonde hair was still present and still fell constantly into icy brown eyes that were set in his tanned face.

"We have an assignment for you Alex." Mrs. Jones said, laying a file on the table in front of him.

Alex picked it up, scanning it quickly, "You want me to infiltrate another criminal organization? Can`t you come up with something a little more original?"

"This one is something of a special case." Mrs. Jones replied, turning to the computer on Mr. Blunt`s desk.

"I assume you heard about the fate of late Dr. Gregory Kinner?" Mrs. Jones asked, typing.

"Yeah." Alex replied, "The guy who almost cured cancer."

"We have tracked down his killer." Mrs. Jones said.

"And you need me why?"

Mrs. Jones ignored this, pulling up an image of Ever. It was taken by a street camera, and she was walking away from the evident chaos in the background, iPod visible. She would have seemed like an ordinary teenager to Alex, only she was looking straight at the camera.

Mrs. Jones focused on her face, until the cold eyes filled the screen. Eyes, aside from the steel color, matched Alex`s frosty orbs. The eyes of a killer, one who had seen all the evils this world had to offer.

Alex summed up the situation in a curse that made Mrs. Jones blink in surprise.

**a/n- I`m so sorry about the long wait. I hope this chapter makes up for it though. Please forgive?**


End file.
